deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hipper/Wario vs Knuckles the Echinda
Season 1 Episode 4: Wario, Mario's arch rival Knuckles, Sonic's former arch rival WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Basic Information Wario: +Super strength +Amazing Endurance +Surprisingly Intelligent +Can lift a 1,000 ton dragon +Can build an interdimensional teleporter in 5 seconds +Incredibly rich +Capable fighter +Has nuke farts?? +Owns a motorcycle called the Wario Bike for travel +Has shoulder bash that can break bricks easily +Can chew on his foes for a period of time??? +Manipulative and cunning +Has tricked Mario and Toad many times before +Eating garlic helps him become the invincible Wario Man for a short period of time +Comic relief -Is very slow -Overweight -Disgusting -Often loses to Mario -Often portrayed as dumb Knuckles: +Super strength +Super speed, though not as fast as Sonic +Can climb walls easily +Can glide +Punched a robotic version of the moon one time in Sonic X +Can keep up with Sonic +Took down Dr. Eggman many times..... +Can dig underground +Can through boulders +His punches are so powerful they cause explosions -....Not before getting tricked by him. -Incredibly dumb -Also very gullible -Master Emerald is stolen a LOT -Lost to Shadow and Sonic numerous times -Prefers strength over smarts -Ate a napkin one time?? Comparison *Strength: Knuckles Though Wario has lifted an 1,000 ton dinosaur, Knuckles has punched the moon once....sort of. It was a robotic version of moon by Dr. Eggman. Though it's not the really moon, it's a lot better than lifting an 1,000 ton dinosaur. *Intelligence: Wario Wario has shown intelligence through his manipulative and cunning ways. He has tricked Mario, built an interdimensional teleporter in 5 seconds, and can pilot a plane easily. Meanwhile, Knuckle is often tricked by Eggman and once ate a napkin for food. *Speed: Knuckles He can keep up with Sonic, who is almost FTL, while Wario is very slow and overweight. *Weaponry: Wario He has a bike, a car, garlic, and all the money in the world while Knuckles has his fists. *Durability: Tie Both have survived outrageous things that would kill a normal human being easily Prediction In a very close battle, I think Knuckles would take this because his speed and strength could overpower Wario's intelligence and weaponry. Battle Wario is riding his motorcycle one day until he sees Knuckles sleeping. Wario parks his ride and hops off to steal the Master Emerald. As he is about to, he toots, waking up Knuckles. Knuckles, seeing Wario as a threat, stands up and gives Wario a mean look. Wario burps and gives Knuckles a mean look. Knuckles throws a punch at Wario, but Wario ducks and throws Knuckles off the platform and onto the grass. Wario attempts to jump attack Knuckles, but Knuckles uppercuts Wario, knocking him back. Wario then throws the Master Emerald at Knuckles, hitting Knuckles on the head, and breaking the Emerald. Knuckles then Homing Attacks into Wario and then Spin Dashes him into a tree. He then rapidly punches Wario until Wario bites him, releasing Wario. Wario starts chomping on Knuckles, and then throws him onto the ground and Shoulder Bashes him, knocking Knuckles back. Wario then hops on his Bike and rides at Knuckles. Knuckles is ran over by the bike. Knuckles lifts up the bike and throws it at Wario. Wario eats it, and he starts glowing yellow. Knuckles was confused, by suddenly, Wario released a very nasty fart, hurting Knuckles and blinding his vision. Wario then shoulder bashed Knuckles, and then did it again and again until Knuckles's vision cleared. Knuckles then sees that Wario is transforming into Wario Man after eating a piece of Garlic. Wario Man then hops on a Rocket Motorcycle and hits Knuckles with the force of an Atomic Bomb. Knuckles is very hurt, but then summons the Chaos Emeralds and becomes Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckle and Wario Man fly at each other with great speed. Wario Man punches Knuckles in the face, and follows up with a fart, but Knuckles dodges the fart and flies right through Wario Man, cutting Wario's body in half, killing him. Wario Man's dead body lies on the ground as Knuckles walks away. Waluigi cries at Wario's funeral while Knuckles goes on a date with Rouge. Winner: Knuckles Expert's Opinion Knuckles was faster and had the strength advantage while Wario had the weaponry and intelligence advantage. The speed and strength were more than enough to take down Wario. Poll WHO IS DEADLIEST? Knuckles the Echidna Wario Category:Blog posts